Help form the twice blessed child
by daylemclaren
Summary: Harry depressed from Sirius's death and starts cutting when the Twice blessed child comes to help HpCharmed Crossover
1. Prologue

"**Help from the twice blessed child"**

**Author: Dayle Mclaren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Charmed and Harry Potter; they belong to Arran Spelling and J.K Rowling. Daniela "Danni" Turner-Halliwell is of my own creation.**

**Warnings: Mentions of cutting**

**Pairings: (Past) Piper/Leo Cole/Phoebe (they got back together when he came back from the wasteland) I don't know if I will set Harry up with someone**

**A/N: Wyatt was never born because Piper and Leo died so Danni is the Twice Blessed Child in my Story. Since she was conceived when Cole came back from the wasteland she is very powerful and posses many different powers shown throughout the story**

**Prologue**

16 year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the smallest room in No. 4 Privet Dr. straight after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was thinking about the events that last year brought. (Sirius

died because he was too stupid to learn Occlumency and he learned of the Prophecy) "Why did Sirius have too die" he thought, "It's my entire fault". Harry was so deep in his depression that he started cutting to relieve the pain, which was a great deal with the added weight of the prophecy and Voldemort's nightly torture sessions

Across the continent Daniela "Danni" Turner-Halliwell was hit with a premonition of a boy with dark hair and the most startling green eyes she had ever seen, with her empathic abilities she could feel the pain, sadness and guilt radiating from him, she could sense that he had magic of some sort. The emotions and vision made her decide that this boy needed serious help, so she wrote a spell that would take her to him (A/N I can't do the rhyming thing so use your imagination) and she soon found herself in a small shabby room with said 'vision boy' pointing a stick at her, at which she recognised as a wand from books she read at Magic School.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" He demanded


	2. The Introductions

**Chapter 1**

Harry was brought from his musing when a ball of flames erupted in his room, and for a minute he thought it was fawkes when the form of a girl appeared, who looked to be about 18 with shoulder length dark brown hair with red highlights in it and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in tight black jeans, a red t shirt and black combat boots.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Harry demanded.

After hearing Harry's thoughts of _"does she work for Voldemort?"" whoever he was?" thought Danni_, and still feeling the pain, sadness and guilt emanating from the boy, she could also feel his suspicion about herself.

"My name's Danni Turner-Halliwell and I'm here to help you" answering his earlier question.

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater", Harry asked. He was suspicious of this girl even though she was dressed in muggle clothing which made him doubt that she was a death eater.

"Listen kid…." she began. "Harry" he injected hated being called a kid because he was not one after everything he had went through.

"Ok Harry I have no idea what detach eaters are but I'm sure you still don't trust me so…..have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"Yeah, he replied thinking about the books he read while he was researching in the library.

"What do you know about them?"

"Er. They were the three most powerful Wiccan witches of the century, when their oldest sister died they discovered the had a half sister who was also half whitelighter. The middle sister married one of the most notoriest demons of the century after he fell in love with her and starting fighting for god. Also the oldest sister married their whitelighter. The middle sister and the demon conceived a baby that was to be one of the most magical beings in the history of magic and was known as the Twice Blessed Child………Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm the Twice Blessed Child and I'm there to help you".

**Reviews **

**SilverLight05****-**Thanks for your review and I don't know hen I will be finished but I will try and get more updates up soon.

**NY11490**-Thanks for you review and I'm trying to get more updates but not a lot's happening because of the evil exams I'm studying for at school.


	3. Far Far Away

**Chapter 2**

Something in Harry told him to believe what this girl was saying.

"Ok I believe you, and hold on a second what do you mean help me...help me with what?"

"Well I'm an empath among other things and I can feel your pain, sadness and guilt and by the look of your arms I'd say that you've started cutting yourself, so I want to help you."

Hurriedly Harry pulled his sleeves down and looked away. _Ashamed_

"Hey, hey, hey come on now it's nothing to be ashamed of, now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

So he did, he told her everything about Voldemort, the Dursleys, his fame and how he hated it, being a parseltongue, Sirius, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and oddly enough the prophecy because he felt he could trust her. After explaining he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Talking really did help he mused to himself_.

"Wow you've really got it rough" she said while thinking for a 15-year old he really did have a lot of burdens. "Well since I'm going to be helping you, I think you should come live with me because, I have magical wards up so no one can find us, and I also I can help you with you're grief because I've been through it five times, and I no an empty magic school where I could help teach you magic without using a wand cause I can feel you're powerful and if you have that power inside in you eh not use it…eh?"

"Okay", he said and packed everything he owned to be ready to depart.

After seeing the rags he had the nerve to call clothes, Danni said "First step to helping you is to buy you new clothes."

And with that they flamed away.

Miles away in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore woke up to the sounds of Privet Drives alarms going off informing him that Harry Potter was no longer there.


	4. Flight of the flying turkeys

**Chapter 3**

Reappearing in the hallway of the Halliwell Manor, Harry stumbled slightly because it was his first time flaming and it was slightly disorientating. Steadying his balance he looked around the Victorian manor and thought it was an amazing house.

Coughing to get his attention back Danni said "even though it was morning time at your house we're in San Francisco and it's evening here (A/N: I don't know if this is the right time thing but this is how it is for my story) and I'm going to make you something to ear, "no buts" she added when he looked like he was going to protest. "also we are going to discuss how I am going to help you stop cutting, get over your guilt and grieve for Sirius's death for starters then I'm going to teach you self defence and help you develop your magic so you can kick old Voldie's ass, Ok?" she asked.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed with just about everything he replied "Yeah that fine".

Miles away in Scotland Albus Dumbledore panicked before getting himself together to floo the order and get a team to apparate to Privet Drive.

When he himself finally arrived the order were trying to interrogate the Dursleys who were cowering in the corner.

"Found anything yet", he asked Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

"No", he said gruffly, "they thought he was in his room and when we checked all of his things were gone so it looks like he left himself.

"Why would he leave, he knows that he is best protected with his blood relatives", Dumbledore asked.

Maybe he bucked up his ideas up and decided to get ready and train for this war".

Albus just sighed thinking the boy had messed up his plans for the war

There something about Dumbles and his flying turkeys for you:P

**Reviews**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated this but I have had loads of school work to do.

I'll try and get the next chapter up by the weekend so fingers crossed but again it will be a short chapter, Sorry.


	5. Emotions

**Chapter 4**

_**: Next morning after breakfast Halliwell Manor:**_

"Ok first I'm going to show you meditation techniques to help access your magic and also the block your mind, it will probably be the same as Occlumency because I'm going to show you how I blocked people's thoughts and emotions when I gained empathy and telepathy so we can stop the Voldemort visions, then we are going to talk about your nightmares because we are not going to start on any training, psychical or magical until your body can handle it which means I'm going to look up some nutrient potions to get you to gain some weight because to do magic to the best of your ability your body has to be in top condition", said Danni

"Sounds good", Harry replied nervously

"First of all we have to discuss why you felt the need to cut because I think it's because you feel guilty over Cedric's and Sirius's death"

With pained eyes he replied "Yes"

"Well really I have only one thing to say to you…..you're an idiot!"

"What?" asked a bewildered Harry

"What makes you think it is your fault?" she gently asked

"I told him to take the cup and if he never did that he would be alive right now", Harry said with burning eyes

"Ok first things first did you know the cup was a portkey….No you never so you couldn't have known what was going to happen….now let me ask you a question…if you knew the cup was a portkey and it was going to take you and Cedric to Voldemort would you have still tell him to take the cup?" she asked

"Of course I wouldn't", replied a shocked Harry

"Well why should you feel guilty being guilty means you would have had to do something wring which you didn't and Cedric doesn't blame you, nobody else blames you, so you shouldn't blame yourself," she told him, the rather suddenly in a forcible tone of voice said" **_don't you dare try and come up with ways to make it your fault_**, there was nothing you could have done", saying this after she heard what he thinking.

More gently she then said " I think you are suffering from something called **_survivors guilt _**which basically means that you feel guilty about surviving when Cedric died"

Sniffling quietly Harry replied, " Yeah, I think I understand you now.. It wasn't my fault Cedric died because I didn't know about the cup and there was nothing I could have done"

" Now you get it and also you were very brave brining his body back to his parents and risking your life while doing it"

"Thanks", Harry said

For the rest of the morning they talked about Sirius and the DoM, until Harry finally understood that what happened wasn't his fault and there wasn't anything he could have done. From what Harry told Danni about Black, he wouldn't want Harry feeling this way, he would want him to be happy and live.

Danni decided that since they had a very emotional morning they would just relax and watch movies for the rest of the day.

**Reviews**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also I got this chapter up sooner than I though but I still might be able to put another up at the weekend. It really depends on how much work I've got to do.**

**Kyle'sChick-thanks for the review**

**IvySnowe-I like stories where he is a manipulator is well and **

**also depending on how well it is written I like on where he really helps Harry like Star Polaris' Web of lies. Thanks for the review**


	6. Discussions

**Chapter 5**

**: Headquarters of the flying turkeys-1 week later:**

Assembled around the kitchen table of Grimauld Place, the Order was still arguing about the disappearance of Harry Potter. A few individuals in the group had different theories such as, Snape's opinion that he was doing it to be an attention seeking brat, Moody's suggestion that he was getting prepared for the upcoming war and Moony's inner opinion that he liked being locked up as much as Padfoot did.

During all of this Dumbles was thinking about his many plans that the boy had mucked up by running away. _"Well, the next time I see him he will know not to run away again by the time I'm through with him .No one gets away with ruining my plans."_

Dumbledore closed the meeting after upping the search teams to all over Britain while everyone thought that since he was an underage he had no means to get any where and the thought of looking in America never crossed their minds which would be their downfall in to finding him. Also Dumbles ordered Snape to tell Voldie before the public found out so he would still be considered trustworthy. He also planned that if Potter wasn't found by next week he would inform the paper's so Harry would be unable to walk in any magical community freely.

**Halliwell Manor-San Francisco**

During the last week Danni had taught Harry to successfully block his mind. While he had no Voldie induced missions, he still couldn't sleep peacefully as he still had nightmares. Danni while looking across several wizarding and magic books at Magic School came up with the idea to spell a dream catcher to hold the memories of the nightmare's like a pensieve she read about and also using her empathic powers she spelled it so that whenever he had a nightmare it would be trapped in the dream catcher while releasing feelings of peace and joy enabling Harry to sleep freely so when he woke up he and Danni could discuss his nightmares which also helped the grieving process of Sirius, Cedric as well as his parents because before now he had never really mourned for them.

Due to the nutrient and growth potions he had been taking and also eating three decent meals a day Harry was now as healthy as any boy his age. He would never be as tall as boys his age but along with taking the potion and also having a growth spurt Harry was now the reasonable height of 5'8".

Seeing as he was now healthy and not sleep deprived anymore Harry was beginning his physical training/self defence training which Danni planned on doing for a week before starting any magical training so his body could get a head start and being able to handle the levels of magic she was planning make Harry learn. It was going quite well and he was a quick study catching on quick and being able to keep up with what Danni was saying. While discussing his training Harry asked what other powers Danni had apart from the ones she had already shown him. Which she was happy to do.

"As you know I can **flame**, which is basically a magical means of transporting, **premonitions** which allow me to see clips of the past, present and future which is how I found you, **empathy**, which basically means I can read people and see what they are feeling which is handy because I know when someone is lying to me and **telepathy**, which means I can read what you are thinking and also I can control people with it but I don't it that often and I only do it to demons but I can't see actual memories using that like that legilmency like you were telling me about. I can do that as well but it is slightly different and its called **mindscaping** were an astral projection of me enters your mind. I can **shadow walk** but only in the form of a panther (a/n this is important for later in the story) which is quite handy because even though nearly all places aren't warded against flaming sometimes wards surrounding areas make it hurt to try and flame through them so I use this instead. Also I have **telekinesis** which means I can move things with my mind, **freeze things/blow things up** ,which really explain themselves, **fireballs**, which are balls of fire which I use to vanquish demons with and also **energy balls** which are balls of energy I use for the same purpose. And last but not least power over the **elements** which also explain themselves.

**Voldie's hideout-Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was pissed off. His loyal servant had just informed him that Harry Potter was missing and not even Dumbles and his flying turkeys could find him. He vowed that he would be first to find him and the wizarding world would know the power of Lord Voldemort (a/n cliché I know but there you go)

"Wormtail" he called

"Yyeeess mmyy llorrd" Wormtail stuttered

**Crucio!**

**Reviews**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**NYC2009**-LoL and thanks for the review

**IvySnowe**-Thanks for the review

**SilverLight05**- Thanks for the review and I give you permission to kick his as if he starts cutting again.

**Charmedsisters**- Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter answers your Q's

**XxX-PhoenixGirl-XxX**- thanks for the review and here' the next chapter. I did send you an email but it might not have worked because me and emails doing always work out. LoL


	7. Magic,magic,magic

**Chapter 6**

**Daily Prophet**

**Boy-who-lived Missing!**

_It has recently been brought to our attention that Harry Potter is no where to be found. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts contacted us this morning saying that Harry Potter has been missing from his relative's home for one week now. The headmaster asks to be contacted if Harry is seen or heard from because he is worried that dark supporters may have captured him for nefarious purposes because the headmaster is unsure whether he was taken form his home or if he willingly left. Professor Dumbledore can be contacted via owl at Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry if any one has any leads to where our saviour could be._

**: Halliwell Manor:**

After a week of physical training Danni decided that Harry's body was healthy and strong enough to start magical training and that his mind was free from guilt and securely blocked form Voldemort.

Danni thought it was best to take Harry to magic school because it was even more secure than the manor and they had all the books of magic at their disposal.

Harry was both excited at the prospect at learning more magic and nervous that he wouldn't be able to do it and in the process disappointing Danni after everything she had done for him with helping him get over his guilt and stopping Voldemort from getting in his head.

Coming out of his reverie Harry saw that Danni was setting out many different stones of various shapes, sizes and colours. "Harry" she called "come here and close your eyes and focus on the stones while holding your hand over them and pick up the one you feel most drawn to". He did so and ended up picking a small sized blood red stone speckled with emerald green the same colour as his eyes. As soon as he touched it everything seem to calm within him like to stone put him at piece with himself.

"That Harry would be your focus stone which is basically what it sounds like; it helps you focus your magic when you are beginning to learn how to control it. The colours in it mean; with it being predominately green that your strength will be earth powers which include the weather, the skies basically which is probably why you like flying so much. And the red stands for fire which you will also be able to control, but it can also be meant for anger which means you will have to be very careful with your temper because if you let it get out of control it could have devastating effects."

"Now I want you to sit on the floor with your focus stone in front of you".

Harry did as he was told and sat crossed legged on the floor but was reluctant to release the stone as it had been a long time since he had felt this at ease with himself but at Danni's insistent stare he put it down.

"Harry", Danni said "I want you to focus on the stone while searching for a place deep inside you where you will be able to feel your magic pulsing within you".

He could feel himself going into a trance like state…deeper and deeper he went until finally he was struck dumb at being able to find his magic and the feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before. Far away he could hear Danni still giving him instructions.

"I want you to take your magic Harry, and guide it through your arms until you feel it in your hands, where I want you to then picture a ball of fire in your hands"

Harry did as he was told and started to picture a ball of fire like he had seen Danni do, and at which point he heard Danni telling him to open his eyes. What he did shocked him as sitting in the palm of his hand was a fireball the size of a football.

Seeing his face Danni laughed and said,"What? You didn't think you would be able to do it?"

It was enough to shock him out of his stupor which made the fireball disappear which disappointed him until Danni pointed out that with some more practice he would be able to do that and more whenever he wanted without going in the trance, which made him a lot happier.

Over the next week Harry had made sufficient progress with he magic to the point where he still had difficulty controlling them but he no longer had top go in a trance to access them.


End file.
